Meant to last
by Mangalover2366
Summary: After their fated (and quite embarrassing) first encounter, Flora starts to fall more and more for Helia. Experience the joy and sadness from this bumpy first love, and see if this love was meant to last. Told in Flora's P.O.V. (FloraxHelia)
1. Chapter 1: Fated Encounter

"A little for you, and a little for you…" I sang. The water sprayed out of my hose, refreshing these little plants, and you could hear their sighs of relief.

I looked around, at all this nature and felt so at home. Letting out a satisfied sigh, I twirled a little and danced around with my grabbing vines.

"Ahem." My head whirled around as I saw a man around my age, with deep blue eyes and long navy hair with a glint of interest, as well as amusement in his eyes.

I felt my cheeks redden as I quickly ceased the dancing and took a normal stance. Well, tried to. He literally just saw a teenage girl dancing with a bush. It was so mortifying, I nearly died of embarrassment just then and there.

But, if he felt something was bugging him, he didn't let it show on his face as he strided over to where I stood and bent down.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Helia, and what is yours?" He lightly kissed the back of my hand as he gazed upwards at me. Oh my god, his voice was so dreamy and everywhere he touched burnt.

"Flo-flo-flora," I stammered. Oh great, I can't believe my voice trembled like that.

"Flora," he said softly. "I like that name."

Hearing him say my name had the oddest effect on me, it just sounded so… right coming from his lips, in his deep and charming voice.

"Snap out of it, Flora! He's waiting for your response, say something. Anything!" I thought to myself. "So, uh, Helia was it?" I sought his reaction for approval. He lightly nodded his head, so I continued. "Welcome to Alfea's Greenhouse. I'm the caretaker. Is there anything you need assistance with?" I questioned in my most professional voice.

He smiled, but then a more serious and firm expression took over. "I was sent here on behalf of Red Fountain, along with some of my other teammates," he stated. "We were sent here to defend the fairies here at Alfea. It is rumored that there is a new rising evil, and it wants to invade the magical archives of Alfea."

He then softened his gaze towards me. "I was assigned to watch over the fairy of nature. I am guessing that would be you, unless you just really like dancing with vines." He gave a knowing smile. I covered my face and mumbled, "Please just forget what you just saw…"

"Never," he chuckled. "I'll never forget it." Although I knew he was talking about the incident that shall not be named, I wished he had directed that phrase to me.

The next day, I awoke to a soft chirping sound outside my window, as well as a few beams of light shining through the curtain. I barely got any sleep last night, since I continuously dreamt about Helia, and we all know how that went.

I yawned as I groggily got out of bed, still half-asleep. I limped around my room, blindly grabbing items that resembled clothing and shoved them on my body. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not really a morning person.

After I freshened myself up and was finally able to function like a normal human-being, I watered the plants around my dorm and grabbed some breakfast.

A girl with some crazy curly hair sticking up all over the place stumbled out of the room across from mine and I wished her a good morning, even though we both knew that mornings were never good.

Her name was Aisha, and we were best friends since freshman year. We were both new to Alfea College and I was very nervous. She was bright, fun and cheerful, and she perfectly balanced out my timid, serious and clumsy personality. We had hit it off right from the start and were sharing a dorm ever since.

It was now the beginning of senior year, and everyone had just come back from summer break. You could feel the nervous yet excited energy the students were omitting as they got ready for class. As I was making my way out of my dorm, I found a sleepy Helia dozing off in front of my door.

"OMG, OMG!" I internally freaked out and struggled not to squeal. He seriously looked so cute with his sleeping face, that I had to strongly resist the urge to take a photo.

Once I regained my senses, I gently poked his shoulder and his eyes snapped awake right that instant. He leaped up and was darting his gaze left and right until he saw that it was only me. He collapsed and mumbled, "Don't scare me like that Flora."

All of a sudden, I started giggling, reminding myself of his face when he leaped up, eyes wide and yet struggling to stay that way. After just being asleep, his facial features haven't quite synced with the rest of his body yet, so his expression was just so… priceless.

Within seconds, we were both laughing so hard we were clutching our stomachs and holding onto each other in a desperate attempt not to fall over.

Once we finally settled down, I finally asked a question I should have asked ages ago. "So… why are you just hanging outside our door like a complete stalker?"

"Tsk, tsk, Flora. You know? You really shouldn't be calling the one in charge of your well-being for the next month or so a stalker," he stated.

"Hmph, I can take care of myself," I said. I knew I was overreacting to his light teasing, but growing up with my single mom having to support a family of four on her own and struggling at various times. I had to learn to do things other kids my age shouldn't do, to get stronger, and to never rely on anyone else, especially if it's a man.

But, even though I had my reasons, my tone was still out of line.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. "Here you are protecting me, and instead of showing you my gratitude, I acted like a child and threw a tantrum." He then gently smiled and took my hands in his,

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I admire you for your independence and strength." He firmly explained. I felt my heart melt as I felt emotions I have never felt before. This is the closest I've ever felt to anyone, and he is the only one who could make me this embarrassed, and yet happy. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time, and it was… oddly refreshing.

I wasn't really sure if what I felt was just friendship or even a crush, but I knew one thing for certain: I cared about him, and liked being with him more than anyone else.

After I came to those realizations, my cheeks reddened, and got even redder once I realized we were still holding hands. Helia also surprisingly blushed, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Shall I walk you to class?" he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, I'd like that." I somehow managed to answer.

We finally arrived in front of my class and we let go of each other's hand. It felt a little lonely without his warmth, but I shook this feeling off.

I walked into the classroom, but not before taking a small peek at Helia and seeing him leave with a goofy smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at Alfea

"Flora Enchantix!" I felt my magic surge through me as I floated through the air. My school uniform disintegrated and was replaced with a pretty pink dress that resembled flower petals. I felt my wings strengthen and my transformation was complete.

"Flora, concentrate your energy!" We were in the middle of training with Professor Palladium. I looked around and saw large puffer fish-like creatures surrounding me. They absorbed fairies' magic and could reflect them upon the attacker.

This was a difficult test and was almost like a premature assessment for the teachers to understand your skill level, and to help you progress from there.

"Autumn wind!" I attacked the one closest to me, figured out their strength level, and started experimenting with different spells. It was honestly so fascinating since I never saw a power quite like this one.

The spells I casted earlier were shooting right back at me, and I had to counter-attack all of them before they hit me.

I felt beads of sweat accumulating around my temple and felt myself weakening. If I don't start taking them out, and fast, my magic energy will run out and I will untransform, unable to complete the assignment.

I thought of an indirect attack they couldn't throw back at me, and quickly yelled it out. "Grabbing vines!"

The creatures looked confused since they were expecting a direct attack. My vines grew from under and circled around them. Grabbing onto the pufferfishes, they slowly started to squeeze the energy out of them. I focused harder and harder and they finally exploded in fairy dust.

Prior to this assignment, we were informed that they were not actually living beings, but I still felt sorrow watching these magical creatures disintegrate. I heard cheers behind me, and I glanced at the crowd gathering.

My head felt heavy, and before I knew it, I fall falling through the air. I had no energy left in me after that exhausting battle.

I felt the ground approach me as I braced myself for the impact. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. But… it never came. I gently opened them, and the last thing I saw before I fainted was Helia's face.

"Mmm…" I moaned. My eyelids were heavy and I still felt light-headed. I looked around groggily and found myself back in my room.

"Ugh, what happened?" I wondered to myself. The last thing I remembered was falling through the air after attacking those creatures. I was falling… but I didn't hit the ground. I thought even harder and then had a flashback of Helia's face while carrying me back to my dorm.

I checked my body for injuries, but the most I saw were a few bruises and scratches, and most of them were probably from the battle.

I slowly got out of my bed, but fell right back on it a second later. I was too dizzy, and my body felt sore all over. Deciding that I shouldn't get out of bed, I gently called for Aisha.

"Aisha…" I croaked. My throat was parched and I couldn't say a word without sounding like an old witch fused with a toad. Yeah, it was that bad. The door opened, and I called out. " Aish…a." Except it wasn't Aisha, it was Helia.

"Flora! I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, with a sense of urgency in his tone.

He was bringing in food, with Aisha trailing behind him. As Helia brought the food over towards me, Aisha motioned frantically to me, using a variety of facial expressions and hand waving. I gave her a confused look and she sighed.

"Who is he? He's cute. AND he can cook." she mouthed to me. And then she inserted some unnecessary winky faces.

I blushed a bright red and Helia became very confused. "Are you burning up?" He quickly pressed his forehead against mine, wrinkling his brows in confusion. The contact made me blush even more, and I forgot how to breathe for a second. I just got lost in his gorgeous and mysterious eyes.

He sensed my gaze and looked into my eyes as well. "A penny for your thoughts?" I inquired. "Your eyes are beautiful," he murmured. Oh. My. Goodness. It took all the self-control I mustered not to squeal like a three-year-old girl during Christmas.

We both stayed in this position and sort of mutually admired each other's facial attributes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aisha smirking and quietly slipping out of the room, and now it was only me and Helia.

I felt a tickle in my throat, and as much as I would've liked staying in that position all day, I had to look away and let out my cough.

We both didn't quite know what to do after that… experience, so I quickly changed the topic. "I didn't know you could cook," I mentioned. He blushed happily and looked away. "My dad taught me, he was also the chef in our home."

I smiled, enjoying watching him reminisce about his childhood while I tasted the meal he prepared for me. My eyes widened as my taste buds moaned in delight. When Aisha said he could cook, he could COOK. Even such a simple egg omelet could achieve such a nice texture and amazing flavor.

Helia smiled at me, pleased with my reaction. "I'm glad you liked it, Flora."

I grinned back at him, and shyly said: "Thank you for saving me."

"Flora, I-"

"FLORA!" Aisha came barreling through the door, out of breath. "We need your help! Something or someone has invaded the magic archives! We are holding it back for now, but we are slowly weakening. 6 fairies have already fainted from exhaustion and 4 require immediate medical attention."

Helia and I exchanged glances. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

He held my hand gently and carefully pulled me up. "Are you up to it?" With a curt nod of my head, we were off, running through the halls.

And as much as I'd hate to admit it, Helia's unfinished sentence never left my mind throughout the battle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hooded Figure

Chapter 3:

"Flora, another one's coming!"

"Got it!" I quickly flew over to the young raven-haired fairy. She looks familiar, I think she's from Melody.

"I need to go out there… My friends, I need to fight with them," the fairy demanded. She had a little fire in her eyes, and I admired her. Somewhere in the distance, an explosion went off, and I snapped back into reality.

"No can do, young lady! Look at these wounds! What you need is some medication and a lot of rest!" I then firmly guided her to a free bed and started to work my magic.

"Breath of life!" A strong pulse radiated off of me and into the fairy's injured body. I saw her wounds start repairing themselves and soon, the major ones were almost all healed. I got her some water and some pain relievers.

'Musa! Are you ok?" a red-head came barging through the door.

"Bloom!" Her face instantly brightened, and I smiled as I silently wished them the best. "May your friendship last through everything," I silently thought to myself. "Flora, have a 30 minute break!" the head nurse yelled. I looked around, and saw that things have calmed down, so I gladly took her offer.

I opened the door from the nurse's office and ran smack dab into Helia, who was waiting right outside of the door. "Ow…" we both mumbled while rubbing our heads. I looked at him and madly blushed. "Why aren't you fighting?" I questioned once I regained my common sense.

"Oh…" He looked around nervously. "Um, I am supposed to be watching over you after all…" He clutched his face right after he said that, and I could feel my cheeks burning up. "Mmm," I nodded. "How about we go and help… together?" This time it was me who hid my face as I sped up my steps a little.

We walked together in silence, no doubt pondering over our previous conversation. We finally reached the location of battle: The Alfea Archives. It held the most powerful and ancient spell, which were basically priceless. Whoever invaded must've wanted more power, and that was no doubt a bad sign for Alfea.

Me and Helia bursted into the room, and saw a hooded figure, standing in the middle of all the chaos. I couldn't see his face very well, but I could tell he was in a weakened state. It made sense, since he probably came here to become more powerful. The fairies and specialists were surrounding around the what seems to be man and were attacking with all their might. I start to transform, but right as I was about to finish, his gaze pierced my eyes, and I couldn't complete the transformation. This man had bewitchingly beautiful purple eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room.

Before I knew what was happening, he leaped over to where I stood and grabbed me by the waist. He flew over to the top of Alfea and then glared at his pursuers. "Attack me and I kill the girl," he threatened. He pressed a blade up against my neck and the whispered close to my ear, "Don't move." His voice tickled and sent a chill down my spine.

I glanced down and saw Helia with a panicked face. He was gesturing to the people about to attack to drop their weapons and to untransform. His eyes held so much fear and his eyes met mine. His face twisted in agony and I forced my to look elsewhere.

Once everyone stopped attacking, a sinister smile appeared on his face. "Seth. Remember that name!" He turned around and paused. "Oh, and I'll be taking this little missy as well."

Carrying me over his shoulder, this new and mysterious villain flew off. Although, he did not seem like much of a villain to me. From up close, you could easily tell how strained his smile was, and how gently he carried me.

EN:

Sorry I was gone for so long. School has been hectic, but I am now more motivated than ever to write, especially because of all your encouraging words and this new character. Who might he be, and in what way might he influence this story? Tell me all your ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. See you soon!


End file.
